Phosphorus
"When the question is 'why?', and there is no true scientific answer -- yet! -- the answer is always ''why not'?'" =The Pilot= Born from a pair of scientists who met during a conference in Moscow, Ksenia has had a life filled with travel, study, and curiosity. Rather quickly a trouble-maker due to her long-running obsession with taking things apart, then putting them back together (culminating to her smashing open the wall once, to learn how the pipes worked, taking them out, then very crudely and improperly replacing them at one point - oh, did that get her a talking to), yet always dying to learn new things, this thirst helped her through her school years - her family considered her something of a prodigal child, as she went on to college. Her major changed multiple times before she eventually went into medicine - for selfish reasons, mind, as she had found out she was infertile. Even then, though, current science had nothing to assist - so, why not try to make it herself? That, eventually, became obvious that it was a worthless endeavor. She, then, switched to surgery, which she almost had graduated into - and then she got bored again, deciding to spend more time on general biology and various sorts of medicine, seeing as she had the time, money, and apprenticeships for it. Then Biotechnology caught her eye, which she finally settled upon. She was quickly hired by the Russian government for... all sorts of work. By this point, she was already halfway through being thirty. Other than helping to work upon multiple projects (including a flesh-eating virus of sorts, you know the one), though, things had begun to slow down again. And then the world was awoken by suits. Ksenia was not one of the first to get one - instead, her projects were put to a halt as the world found its knowledge of known science and extraterrestrials torn asunder, and she and her team were "drafted" by the UNISSO. She didn't seem to mind, though; There were grand, glorious new things to learn from all of this. Of course, the nonsense with how other groups were getting in the way of collecting pods to study, the fae's unwillingness to explain some things, symbiotes getting in the way, and unwillingness of some pilots to be experimented on (especially with her infamous "pain limitations" experiment - as much as she made sure those involved had hydra nanites, well, some people still have the scars from it, and still speak of her with fear), well, all of that frustrated her. She was used to assisting with some drug studies and whatnot, but never with an experiment of this scale. The excitement emanating off of the middle-aged woman was a little... unsettling, as she sneaked off to the pod storage facility. ---- She earned her suit rather late into suitfall, having activated a pod herself so she could find out what it was like, after believing that she could not properly relate to some of the pilots who worked with her - as well as dissatisfaction with how work was going. The UNISSO did not take kindly to someone using one of their hard-earned pods, even if it was for scientific purposes. Her current projects (once a faction is decided upon) are as follows, and she knows she can't do these alone: #Recreate either spinal or brain implants, brain being higher priority. #Properly surgically implant one of the above, and have it function as it should. #A long term and ludicrous one: Creating a "Skeleton Key" of an implant, able to connect to any suit. Who knows, it might be possible. #Suit tech-based cybernetic implants, at least until Hydra Nanites are available for common use. #Assist in creating humanoid drones, perhaps to be inhabited by AIs. Personality Ksenia is a rather unsettling person to be around - the variance between her mannerisms, attitude, and speech between knowing scientist and incredibly excited young woman end up being overwhelmingly odd. She has a cripplingly unquenchable curiosity, and a constant thirst to try new things - be it learning new things (an obsession of hers), or simply new life experiences. In some ways, she's something of an adrenalin junkie with a brain, considering she holds logic still so dear and close to her - in others, though, allies have reported of her almost drooling at the idea of being able to take apart the 'Gilded Matriarch' and other technology she'd love to get her hands on. Unless something holds her interest, though, she can be a tad flighty and quick to change thoughts and ideas - sometimes in the span of the same sentence. Her fellow scientists always counted her as something of an eccentric, with her sometimes ridiculous ideas, and sometimes inane curiosity over simple things that have already been proving (and her desire to see them and prove them again herself). Ksenia can easily be described with the words "giddy as a schoolgirl" at times, especially over any sort of new experience, even the mundane ones. After all, with her work in school and then her job, she didn't have time for much else. As much of an overwhelmingly paranoid individual as she is, she did indeed use progenitor nanites - even with propaganda and rumors coming, constantly, from terrified conspiracy theorists worried of an elven invasion. As a result, she has a constant audio diary set up to record in her suit, as well as out, and has both her AI (who, despite her endearment to it, she is cautious of) and any assistant she might have check for if she has changed in any way. Appearance Why progenitor nanites, one might ask? "Why not?" Using herself for the experiment, like she may or may not have a few times before (not like she'd tell anyone), Ksenia looks younger than she is thanks to the nanites - mid 20s or younger, depending on how she clothes herself. The white hair and bright yellow eyes were her choice, though. "Why, I've never gotten to experience having my hair colored. It was black and unbearable before, so I kept it shaved down. And, the eyes, for the hell of it. I wanted to test the limits of the nanites." She typically keeps her hair in a rather long braid, usually pinned up for ease of work, as well as commonly keeping a headband on hand to keep her bangs from getting in the way. Her figure is nice - well, "Nice enough," as she'd put it, not caring too much. While it did change her from her old build of a bad diet and too much science, she just doesn't care. Even if she do got the booty now. At least her face looks less like she spends 36+ hours looking at screens trying to wait for results, a marked improvement. She stands at 5'7". She generally wears long-sleeved turtleneck dresses (varying colors), tights, comfortable shoes, and may or may not be without a labcoat. Relations & Allies Svyatogor - Doesn't know him personally. Doesn't know she fucked him up. "Who?" Arsenic - TBA. =The Suit= Gyps, named after the genus of old world vultures (And sometimes mistakenly called "Gypsy"), is a scavenging-based suit. Built for communications, as well as linking into others in order to seek a kill/any useful resources, as well as being a good mix of agility and defense. Its most notable feature is a cape-like appendage, used for storage of tools (medical, surgical, and field study), flares, and fusion missiles. On its other shoulder sits a rather bigger pauldron than would be expected - this, housing a drone. The suit is curiously made to look unimposing, with no weaponry visible from normal view. The AI within it, Dreyr, is known for his childish personality and appearance, as well as his innocence. However, he processes information at an amazing pace in order to keep up with his wearer. He is spoiled by Ksenia, who someday seeks to create a possible body for it. Suit Crunch *Light 245 *Armored 240 *Brain Implant II 225 *Experimental 205 *Improved Hull 200 *Flares 195 *Thrusters 185 *Enhanced Vision 170 *Internal Status 170 *External Status 160 *Voice 160 *Universal Translator 155 *Communicator 145 *Wi-Fi 130 *Command Suite 115 *Progenitor Nanites 105 *Hydra Nanites 95 *Octopus 85 *Sentient AI 70 *HP: 5 BACK MISSILES, 45 *3 RIGHT CANNON, 30 *2 LEFT 20 *Dedicated Mental Tasking 0 Category:Pilots Category:Light Category:Unaffiliated Category:PACYOA: AD